


[ツイステ |  Vil中心] 伸展台

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 關於Vil的一點過去, 童年捏造
Kudos: 4





	[ツイステ |  Vil中心] 伸展台

。ツイステ深夜60分創作  
。Vil童年捏造  
。Vil母親形象捏造

2346

無聊的時候，電視就是最好的解悶工具。  
大人們在外工作，被留在家裡的孩子比起書，直接選擇看有聲會動的電視似乎也是理所當然。  
Vil也一樣。

在電視屏幕上出現的人總像是會閃閃發光一般，這樣的印象就這麼的就被建立到了Vil的腦海之中。  
想要變得和他們一樣。  
Vil的母親沒有反對他的志向，沒有要求他像所有其他孩子那樣安分地唸書以後找到好工作，反而為了實現他的願望而積極地帶著他四處奔走。

最終他們如願以償，Vil以兒童模特的身分，獲得了登上雜誌的機會。  
隨著Vil的名氣而來的，是近鄰們的流言斐語。

「把孩子也拿出來賣，還搞得不男不女的，真是把我們的臉都丟光了。」  
「也不知道會不會招來其他奇怪的人。」  
類似的句子總是不時就會出現，在Vil的面前，或者在他的母親的背後，說著這些大聲而清晰的悄悄話。

「那麼面對這種聲音我們該怎麼做？」  
「挺起胸膛，活得更加漂亮，當世界的第一名，氣死他們。」  
他的母親總是會盤起手，昂著頭，向令她驕傲的孩子提出詢問，而那帶著稚氣的聲音則總是予以這樣的回應。  
說著『悄悄話』的人就會因此邊碎碎唸他沒有家教，邊離開到更遠的距離以外。  
這是勝利的感覺，還有這才是真正有尊嚴的態度，他的母親總是會不厭其煩地如此教誨。

當上世界第一。  
這是Vil的目標，也是他和母親之間的約定。  
貪婪也好野心也罷，精進自身，利用所有能利用的，他都必須實現這個約定。

_為了自己，也為了母親。_

「拿下有名品牌的廣告了！」  
當他剛來不久的助手愉快地舉著錄用通知向著他大喊時，Vil只像是看著日常般淡然地予以了回應，又繼續回到調整自己的妝容這件事上。  
這只是他目標的其中一個小台階，他沒有為此而大呼小叫的理由。

_還不夠。_

「Magicam的追蹤人數有500萬了！」  
「做得挺不錯喲，不過感覺還可以再加強點宣傳。」  
點擊著自己的那個官方帳號，說實話500萬還是50萬對Vil來說都沒有太大的實感分別。  
不管觀眾有多少，他都一樣只會上傳最為適切、最為完美的照片。  
不過，有這樣的數字作為籌碼倒也不壞。

_還是不夠，還需要更多。_

「巡迴展出的模特得到內定了！」  
當助手揮舞著錄用通知走向自己時，Vil莫名地有種久違了的感覺。  
他是知名的模特兒，一般的工作已經無法讓助手再露出這種程度的大反應了。  
「雖然在國外也有名氣了，但巡迴世界舞台還是第一次呢！」  
「興奮之餘，連絡的事做完了沒？其他的準備呢？」  
接過了通知書看了一眼，一度悄悄勾起的嘴角瞬即又回到了平常的弧度。  
這個工作也還未達到他的目標，要說的話，僅僅只是個開始。

_要的不是站上世界的舞台，而是要讓世界成為我的伸展台。_

0040


End file.
